Betrayed By Love, Loved By the Enemy
by mimi.sama.of.the.east.side
Summary: Kagome can only take being cheated on by Inuyasha so many time. Who does she seek for comfort? SessKag


Kagome, Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara were sitting in front of campfire. Kagome was making ramen for everybody except Kirara, who was going to have cat food that Kagome brought from the future. As soon as the food was finished cooking, everyone dug in.

After dinner, Inuyasha disappeared into the forest. It was 10 minutes later that the tetsaiga was still at camp. Kagome grabbed the sword and ran in the direction that Inuyasha left. Soon, Kagome came to a clearing. What she saw made stop in her tracks. Inuyasha was riding Kikyo. Kagome threw the sword at Inuyasha's head (not to stab him) and ran back to camp, but not before Inuyasha saw her.

Kagome got to camp, tears falling down her face steadily, packing her belongings, and leaving the rest of the group a note. When she was packing, Shippo asked in a worried tone, "Okka, where are you going?" "Away," Kagome replied before handing the note to him. She left in the direction opposite of the way she had gone to go to Inuyasha. Sango read the note aloud,

"_Dear Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara,_

_The reason of my leaving is Inuyasha. I saw him_ riding_ Kikyo after dinner when I was returning his sword. I don't think that I'll be returning anytime soon. To my dear Shippo; I will always love you like a son and I will be there when you need me the most. To Sango and Miroku; I'll always love you guys like a sister and brother. You two love each other and deserve to be together. I just know that one day we will be reunited. To Kirara; I hope you find a mate soon._

_With much love,_

_Kagome"_

Shippo and Sango broke down into tears while Miroku and Kirara comforted them. Miroku held back his own tears.

With Kagome

Kagome stopped running and crying once she was 3 miles away from the camp. She sat down under a tree and started to sing,

"I thought that this was something,

Promising that one day,

It would turn into something,

I thought that the feelings were mutual,

And I didn't have to guess,

Started being skeptical,

Always unavailable,

Like you didn't know,

But now I'm feeling something,

It's telling me this may not be not be the real something,

But you was showing me,

Now I'm ready and you running,

Damn you got me open now,

Feel like I'm chocking now,

Where am I to go.

I can't,

The way that you can feel my heart,

And I can't,

The way you make me fall so hard,

Stop playing,

How could you let it go this far,

If you had doubts that I wasn't the one,

And you said,

That you're the type to take it slow,

And you said,

Before I step I'll let you know,

Stop playing,

Before you let me see you with her,

You could have told me a change was going to come.

Is she the reason you call like you use to,

Fall through my hood like you use to,

Or put it on me hard like you used to do.

I feel in my mind what's going on,

But my heart won't let me go until I know.

Is she the reason that my calls couldn't reach you,

The deepest of my love couldn't please you,

Or bring it home to me home like you used to do.

Seeing her falling for your charm,

Got me feeling like I wasn't good enough.

See I know we not official,

But us being official ain't never been an issue,

It came down to us,

Boy remember we were different,

We said that we'd talk,

If we ever had problems about anything,

I was cool with no commitment,

Let me take that back,

It was you so I was with it.

Guess I didn't get,

When you showed you didn't miss it.

Now it seems that your interest ain't here,

And we ain't the same.

I can't,

The way that you can feel my heart,

And I can't,

The way you make me fall so hard,

Stop playing,

How could you let if go this far,

If you had doubts that I wasn't the one,

And you said,

That you're the type to take it slow,

And you said,

Before I step I'll let you know,

Stop playing,

Before you let me see you with her,

You should have told me a change was going to come.

Is she the reason you don't call like you used to,

Fall through my hood like you use to,

Or put it on me hard like you used to do.

I feel in my mind what's going on,

But my heart won't me go until I know.

Is she the reason that my calls couldn't reach you,

The deepest of my love couldn't please you,

Or bring it to me home like you used to do.

Seeing her falling for your charm,

Got me feeling like I wasn't good enough.

All you had to say was this ain't what you want,

I wouldn't be so hurt and I could just move on.

You had me believing, everything was my fault,

But I can see now.

It's a situation that I must let go,

Cause you ain't going to be a man and let me know.

I guess me seeing you with her,

Says it all.

Is she the reason you don't call like you use to,

Fall through my hood like you us to,

Or put it on me hard like you used to do.

I feel n my mind what's going on,

But my heart won't let me go until I know.

Is she the reason that my calls couldn't reach you,

The deepest of my love couldn't please you,

Or bring it to my home like you used to do.

Seeing her falling for your charm,

Got me feeling like I wasn't good enough."


End file.
